The present disclosure relates generally to databases, and more particularly to methods and systems for partitioning data into database tables.
Enterprise applications work with huge amounts of data. Typically, data corresponding to an entity (e.g., orders, customers, employees, and so forth) is stored in a single table. The amount of data stored in a table directly impacts the performance of the storage system. Accordingly, as the amount of data stored in a table increases, access to the table becomes less efficient.